


Safe

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: For the moment, you are safe within the embrace of the parasite.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacup_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/gifts).



Symbiote. Parasite. Neither had necessarily positive connotations. To see the Symbiote, your first thought would be Terror. Primal fear that you could not suppress. Should you get beyond that, your second thought would likely be disgust.

When asked for words to describe the Symbiote, cuddly or caring were nowhere near the top of the list. Slimy, or prickly, were much better choices. Perhaps even violent or deadly.

But yet, despite all the evidence to the contrary, the strange creature had defied every expectation of yours. Instead of ripping you to shreds, something you had half expected, or even mocking you for weakness, which you most definitely expected, the parasite had done something absolutely unexpected.

It had shown you that it was capable of affection. If you could call this affection that is. Perhaps it had just become accustomed to having you as a host.

Of course, you weren't a psychologist. Nor were you a psychiatrist. And besides, even if you were one of either profession, those disciplines revolved around the human mind. The Symbiote was most definitely not human. Of course, it had some level of sentience and could communicate with you. But that did not mean that it was human nor did that mean that regular psychology would apply to it or even hold true.

And yet, the violent monster, for most normal people would consider it a monster, had done what you had considered impossible. It was showing you affection. And one of your darkest times, the Symbiote decided to cuddle you? You weren't quite sure what it was doing. It had wrapped itself around you almost like a second skin and was making strangely comforting little noises.

For that brief moment, immobilized in the cocoon of a parasite, you felt safe. For that short amount of time, nothing could touch you. Not only were you safe, but you were fairly certain that you were loved, or at least, reasonably well liked, even if it was only by an alien life form.


End file.
